


Waiting

by candlenut



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Indonesia (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, arnold makin bucin, iya renatta anak bimbel sejenis kumun sepertinya, juna masih receh, renatta masi bocil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlenut/pseuds/candlenut
Summary: Arnold paling tidak suka menunggu. Arnold paling tidak suka orang yang membuat waktunya terbuang sia sia. Tapi kali ini sebagai guru, ia harus bersabar dan berbaik hati, ikut menunggu jemputan anak  yang belum pulang. Dan ia tidak menyesalinya





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I MAKE THIS BCS ARNOLD LOOKS REALLY CUTE WHEN HE TALKS TO CHILDREN DHSJDHKSHDGJ
> 
> I HOPE I DON'T RUIN IT

“Dah! Kokoooo!”

“Bye Kak Arnold.”

“Sampai ketemu besok Kak!”

Begitu kira kira seruan anak anak setiap jam 4 sore. Jam pulang tempat les.

Arnold melambaikan tangannya, “See you tomorrow! Take care!” tersenyum.

Ia kemudian mengunci pintu kelas.

Saat ia ingin menuju parkiran, ia melihat dua anak muridnya di depan teras kelas.

Satunya duduk, mengarahkan kipas portabel ke wajahnya. Wajahnya cemberut.

Satunya berdiri sambil meminum jus kotak.

Arnold diam, mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Memang rasa tahunya besar.

Jangan hujat dia.

“Loh, Renatta belum dijemput Om Juna?” tanya anak itu, bertanya dengan penasaran. Kemudian membuang jus kotak itu ke tempat sampah.

Anak yang duduk itu, Renatta, menjawab dengan wajah kusut, “udah tau nanya. Fani pulang deh sana. Ganggu tau ga.” Dahinya megerut.

Mata Fani nampak berkaca-kaca, lalu berlari keluar gerbang.

Renatta hanya menatap datar.

Arnold berdecak, duduk di sebelah anak itu, “ga punya temen mampus kamu,”

Ia biasa bercanda seperti ini dengan Renatta.

Renatta merengut, “biarin. Aku kan masih punya kak Arnold.”

“Idih. Siapa bilang.”

“Huh. Ya udah sana pergi.”

Renatta nampaknya kali ini tidak mood untuk bercanda.

Arnold tertawa, “utututu kacian belum dijemput ya. Tumben, biasanya paling cepet dijemputnya.”

“Ga tau tuh, pas aku telpon bilangnya masih sibuk. Emangnya aku gak lebih penting? AKU MARAH SAMA PAPA POKOKNYA.”

Arnold hanya menggaruk kepalanya, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Takut takut salah memberi respon.

Ia baru bekerja disini 1 bulan.

Dari sekian banyak orang tua murid di kelasnya,

Orang tua Renatta adalah salah satu yang tidak pernah ia lihat wajahnya.

Arnold hanya pernah bertemu kakeknya.

Arnold juga baru tau dari beberapa tutor, Renatta hanya punya papanya sekarang.

Karena bercerai.

“Loh? Renatta? Arnold?”

Hingga satu suara memecah konsentrasinya.

Arnold mendongak, itu Marinka, rekan kerjanya.

“Nungguin jemputan anak muridnya ya? Aku duluan ya hehe. Dadahhh Renattaa”

“Marinka ma-“ Arnold tadinya ingin meminta Marinka ikut menemaninya, tapi wanita itu terlihat terburu buru.

Hening beberapa saat.

Sampai Arnold membuka suara, “mau kakak anterin aja? Kamu tau kan alamat rumahmu dimana?”

Renatta menggeleng, “nanti papa marah lagi. Pas papa udah sampe kesini akunya gak ada.”

Arnold menelan ludahnya.

Ia mendengar rumor dari rekan sesama tutor di bimbel ini kalau ayah Renatta itu menyeramkan.

Apa ayah Renatta itu adalah tipe single father pemarah yang frustasi dan tempramental habis bercerai dengan istri?

Ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Renatta.

“O-oh iya..”

“Kakak gak pulang? Biasanya kakak langsung pulang kan? apa gak dicariin mamanya?” suara Renatta terdengar melembut dari sebelumnya, perhatian.

“Kakak udah gede gini lah. Kakak kan nungguin Renatta. Kasian sendirian disini. Ga punya temen. Temennya udah dibikin nangis tadi.”

Renatta mendengus, “aku lagi kesel dia malah nanya nanya gitu. Capek.”

“Emang gak boleh ya kalau aku kesel?” tanya Renatta.

“Bukan gitu, Renatta. Dia kan nanya baik baik, jawabnya juga harus baik baik. Kita berusaha gak lampiasin emosi kita sama orang yang gak tau masalahnya apa.”

“Kakak suruh aku ngendaliin emosi apa kakak lupa aku masih kelas 3 SD?”

Arnold terbahak, “kamu kedengeran kayak nenek nenek sih, kakak jadi lupa kadang,”

“Huh, kesel.”

“Lain kali jawabnya baik baik aja ya, besok minta maaf ke dia.”

“Kok aku mi—“

“Gimana Renatta?”

“Iya. Kalo aku inget ya.”

“Haduh kamu ini.” Arnold mengacak rambut Renatta, gemas.

“JANGAN DIBERANTAKIN IH.” Ia mengarahkan kipas portable ke wajah Arnold, kecepatannya sudah ditambah. Satu tangannya yang lain merapikan rambutnya.

“Ih sok cantik.”

“Aku bilangin papa aku ya nanti kalau ada guru yang namanya ‘Arnold Poernomo’ ngebully aku. Liat aja pas papa aku dateng,” ancam gadis itu, main main.

Perasaan Renatta nampaknya lebih membaik.

Atau gadis kecil itu hanya pandai menyembunyikannya.

Hahah.

Apa mungkin?

Wow. Ini hanya beberapa detik setelah ia menceramahi gadis itu tentang mengendalikan emosi.

“Bilangin aja. Gak papa. Kakak gak takut tuh.”

“Hehehe yang ada naksir ya nanti.” Renatta bergumam kecil, samar samar terdengar di telinga Arnold.

“Hah?”

“Ga papa hehe.”

“Kamu laper gak?” tanya Arnold, bersidekap, menatap Renatta.

Renatta mengangguk pelan.

 Arnold membuka resleting tasnya.

“Iya. Kakak mau bayarin aku richeese yang di seberang sini?” Renatta menunjuk restoran cepat saji yang berada tepat di seberang tempat bimbel mereka.

“Gak jadi deh, malah minta yang macem macem.”

“IHHHH KOK GITU SIH YA UDAH AKU GAK LAPER KAK ENGGAK. Tapi ceritanya kek ga percaya gitu kalo aku gak laper ya, terus maksa buat nraktir makan.”

“Haduh mau kesel tapi masih anak-anak, gimana ya,” Arnold mengeluarkan kotak makanan, membukanya, “nih bekal kakak tadi,”

“Kok masih banyak gini? Kakak gak makan?” Renatta memperhatikan isi kotak bekal itu, ia tertawa, “lucu ya, kayak bento yang di jepang-jepang itu.”

“Kakak selalu bawa dua kotak, kalo kalo laper.”

“Dikirain khusus buat aku gitu,” Renatta mengambil hand sanitizer dari tasnya, membersihkan tangannya, ia mengambil kotak bekal itu.

“Geer. Emang kamu siapa.” Arnold memanyunkan bibirnya, mengejek.

Setelahnya tidak ada tanggapan dari Renatta.

Arnold mengamati anak itu sedang makan.

Renatta menyendok telur gulung itu, memakannya. Matanya menatap Arnold, seperti melakukan penjurian.

Arnold tertawa, ia seperti merasa, pernah melihat mata itu.

Entah dimana.

“Ngapain sih kamu? Kek mau nilai masakan orang aja.”

“Suka suka aku lah mau makan kek gimana.”

“Aku ambil nih makanannya.”

“Jangan gitu dong.”

“Hehhh.”

Renatta makan dengan diam. Sesekali ia membuka botol minumnya. Minum.

Arnold hanya menatap anak itu sambil tersenyum.

“Makasih ya kak hehehe. Makanannya enak. Kakak masak sendiri?” Renatta menyerahkan kotak bekal itu pada Arnold.

Arnold mengambilnya, menaruhnya dalam tas, “sama sama. Iyalah masak sendiri.”

“Pengen makan bekal kakak setiap hari gini bisa gak?” tanyanya, sambil tertawa.

“Kamu pengen bayar gak?”

“Bukan aku yang gak mau bayar, tapi kakak nanti yang gak mau dibayar,” Renatta tertawa, meminum air putih dari botol minumnya.

Dahi Arnold mengerut, bingung, “ngomong apasih dari ta—“

“NAH TUH PAPA DATENGGG.” Renatta tiba tiba berteriak dan berdiri saat melihat seorang pria yang memakai setelan jaket kulit mengendarai motor Harley memasuki halaman tempat les.

Arnold ikut berdiri.

Renatta menarik tangan Arnold, “kakak belum pernah ketemu papa kan, ayo sini.”

“Gak usah narik narik. Kakak juga paham sopan santun, ini juga mau nyamperin.”

Renatta melepaskan tangannya dari Arnold. Ia berlari menuju ayahnya yang sedang mengambil helm untuk Renatta.

“Pa, kok papa lama sih?”

“Maaf tadi kerjaannya numpuk, maaf ya. Kamu jadi lama nunggu.”

“Gantiannya McFlurry Oreo, ya.”

“Papa lagi gak banyak duit, nak. Makan di sushi-tei aja, ya.”

“GAK BANYAK DUIT TAPI MALAH NYURUH MAKAN DI SUSHI-TEI.” Renatta terheran heran.

“Kamu udah makan ga nih?”

“Udah, dikasih makan sama guru aku tadi. Untung aku ditemenin sama dikasih makan.”

 “Oh.” Tanggap pria itu seadanya.

“Kak Arnold, sini cepetaannn” Renatta mengayunkan tangannya.

Arnold berjalan menghampiri mereka, “papanya Renatta, ya?”

Pria itu membuka helmnya, tersenyum, “iya, makasih ya udah nemenin Renatta. Maaf anda jadi terlambat pulang,”

Arnold menyadari satu hal, yang hanya bisa ia suarakan dalam hatinya

_‘Ganteng banget anjing.’_

“It’s okay. Kasian dia sendirian nih, pak.” Arnold berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Mengabaikan debaran yang tak beraturan.

“Nama papa itu Juna, kak.”

“Oh, pak Juna ya. Iya.” Arnold mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan

Juna menyambut tangan itu, “namanya Arnold ya? Denger pas Renatta teriak heboh tadi.”

Arnold mengangguk.

Ia bersumpah jika Marinka dan Karen melihat keadaannya sekarang, dua wanita itu akan menertawainya mati-matian.

Wajahnya terasa panas.

Wajahnya pasti merah sekarang.

“Ih heboh dari mana sih,” protes Renatta, menatap kesal ayahnya, tatapannya beralih ke Arnold, “kakak gak papa kan? kok mukanya merah sih? Demam?” cengiran dikeluarkan—entahlah apa itu hanya perasaan Arnold?

Sial.

Sial.

Kenapa setiap orang selalu punya pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini saat orang lain wajahnya memerah jelas karena malu?

“Langsung gak enak badan habis nungguin Renatta nih pasti. Arnold, dia pasti banyak nanya mulu ya tadi? Maaf bikin pusing.” Juna tertawa kecil, ia mengambil helmnya, “anda bisa istirahat sekarang,” menggendong Renatta, mendudukannya di jok belakang.

Tuhan.

Kenapa dia harus tertawa?

Apa orang ini ingin membuatnya jantungan?

Renatta memasang helmnya, tersenyum lebar, membuka kaca helmnya, “makasih kak Arnold, sampai ketemu besok!”

“I-iya.”

“Kalau begitu, saya pamit, sekali lagi terima kasih.” Juna mengangguk pelan, melajukan motornya meninggalkan halaman tempat les itu.

Sekarang hanya dia di tempat ini.

Arnold dan pikirannya.

Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Ia hanya berharap kalau Juna dan Renatta menganggapnya demam.

Ia terdiam, berpikir.

Juna.

Juna.

Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, melihat wajah itu.

Entahlah.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tau pasti, “ya Tuhan, ku ingin nomor WA-nya.”

Bodoh memang.

 

                                                                                              --------------------- ----//------------------------

Minggu sore.

Arnold saat itu sedang duduk di sofa, mengoreksi tugas yang dikerjakan muridnya di ruang TV.

Reynold sedang bermain game di ponsel.

“Reynold, bisa dikecilin ga suara ponselnya?”

“Ga mau.”

Arnold berdecak, “main game mulu, main layangan sana di luar.”

“Ga mau ntar aku item kayak mantan koh Arnie.”

Arnold setelahnya diam.

Ibunya—Ike-- lalu datang, menyalakan TV.

Arnold entah kenapa ingin menoleh ke arah TV.

Layar TV menampilkan sebuah lomba masak, tahap penjurian.

Kamera menyorot seorang pria dengan setelan jaket dan celana jeans.

Ibunya berkomentar, “chef Juna diem aja serem ya,”

“Iya, kayak jin,” sahut Reynold, menghentikan aktivitas main gamenya.

“Hus, gak boleh ngatain orang kek gitu,” tegur ibunya, mengelus kepala Reynold.

“Iya maaf ma.”

Rahang Arnold serasa jatuh.

ITU KAN AYAHNYA RENATTA.

KENAPA IA BARU MENYADARINYA.

PANTAS SAJA IA SERASA PERNAH MELIHAT MATA RENATTA.

IA JUGA MERASA FAMILIAR DENGAN NAMA DAN WAJAH ITU.

KENAPA IA BISA LUPA.

Juri favorit---

“Arnold, kok bengong? Ada yang dipikirin?” tanya Ike, agak khawatir, “kecapean ya minggu minggu ini?”

“Baru kerja sebulan aja udah kecapean, manja.” Reynold menyahut, kembali bermain game di ponselnya.

“Reynolddd,” tegur Ike, lagi.

“Iya maaf. Kokoh kalo capek istirahat ya koh..” nada manis yang dibuat buat.

Ike menggeleng sambil tertawa, ia kembali menatap Arnold, “Arnold? Are you okay?”

“IM 1000000% OKAY.”

Reynold dan Ike bertukar pandang, keheranan.

Sementara Arnold kembali mengoreksi tugas muridnya, sambil tersenyum.

Memang ya,

Yang namanya jodoh itu tidak akan kemana mana.

                                                                                                                    ---------------- ----//--------------------


End file.
